


Hands

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hand p0rn, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Le mani, per un sarto, sono lo strumento essenziale per dare vita a veri e propri capolavori. Dal modello di carta alla stoffa più pregiata. Bottoni gioiello, merletti e passamanerie. Tutti dettagli che solo le mani più esperte sono in grado di saper gestire con maestria. E Shu Itsuki, ovviamente, si ritiene una di quelle poche persone. Negli anni la sua arte - perché è di ‘arte’ che si parla - si è evoluta, crescendo con le sue esperienze, fino a diventare uno dei suoi metodi più o meno efficaci di espressione.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts).



> **♢** Odio dare titoli e si vede ahahah! In ogni caso... spero siano IC XD è la mia prima volta in questo fandom *ride*
> 
>  **♡** A Rota ♡ spero sia sempre di tuo gradimento~

Le mani, per un sarto, sono lo strumento essenziale per dare vita a veri e propri capolavori. Dal modello di carta alla stoffa più pregiata. Bottoni gioiello, merletti e passamanerie. Tutti dettagli che solo le mani più esperte sono in grado di saper gestire con maestria. E Shu Itsuki, ovviamente, si ritiene una di quelle poche persone. Negli anni la sua arte - perché è di ‘arte’ che si parla - si è evoluta, crescendo con le sue esperienze, fino a diventare uno dei suoi metodi più o meno efficaci di espressione. Ha passato notti insonni dietro innumerevoli abiti e per questo le sue mani, spesso molestate dalle punte accuminate degli aghi e degli spilli, hanno sempre ricevuto delle attenzioni speciali.  
Attenzioni che i suoi occhi riservano, talvolta, anche alle mani altrui. Le mani di Mika, ad esempio, sono morbide e fredde - fin troppo simili alle sue. Quelle di Nito invece sono piccole e delicate, quasi da bambola.  
E quelle di Kuro, al contrario delle altre, sono calde e ruvide. Grandi e rassicuranti. Mani così diverse dalle sue, ma altrettanto capaci di cose fantastiche, che sembrano quasi fare a pugni con l’aspetto di Kiryuu. E anche se Shu non può ammetterlo apertamente - almeno non con la sua voce -, ammira la cura che Kuro ripone nelle sue opere.  
Potrebbe parlare per ore di quelle mani, a dirla tutta, perché le ha osservate attentamente ed è stato così vicino a loro da conoscerne ogni singola imperfezione.  
Geme infatti nel sentirle strette sui suoi fianchi. Sono sicure, non mostrano alcuna esitazione, e sembrano quasi bruciare contro la sua pelle morbida e sudata.  
Chiude gli occhi, visualizzando mentalmente la piccola cicatrice sul palmo della mano sinistra di Kuro e riesce addirittura a sentirla sfregare prima sulle natiche e poi sulle cosce, mentre Kiryuu cerca un leggero cambio di angolazione per raggiungere quel punto in grado di far impazzire Shu. Poi, sente il callo sulla pelle laterale dell’indice sinistro, causato dall'uso delle forbici, e quello più piccolo su un polpastrello. Lo carezza con quella stessa mano, percorrendo la colonna vertebrale fino alla nuca, e quel lieve ma ruvido attrito riesce a donargli dei brividi che vanno solamente a sommarsi a quelli ben più intensi causati dal corpo di Kiryuu.  
Ad ogni spinta, le mani di Kuro stringono la presa sulla sua carne. Forse gli lascerà il segno, o forse no, ma Shu non trova fastidiosa quell’ipotesi. Non in quel momento almeno.  
Gli allaccia le gambe sui fianchi per assecondare suoi movimenti sempre più profondi e che gli fanno perdere inesorabilmente il filo dei pensieri, concedendosi un imbarazzante verso di piacere che lo costringe a serrare le labbra pur di non replicare - sono soli a casa, ma è pur sempre una questione di educazione, non vuole far sapere a tutti quanto il suo ragazzo sia talentuoso anche in quel campo, e neanche far sapere che ha un ragazzo.  
Stringe le dita sui capelli di Kiryuu, quelli più corti della nuca e lo sente sibilare, forse per il fastidio, e soffocare poi quel verso contrariato, e i suoi gemiti rochi, posando le labbra sul collo di Shu, in quella parte così sensibile poco sotto l’orecchio.  
Sente i mugugni di Kuro vibrare contro la sua pelle che sobbalza ad ogni spinta più profonda, e quando Kiryuu porta la mano tra i loro corpi, stringendola attorno all’erezione di Shu, questo sa di aver raggiunto il punto di non ritorno.  
Fa quasi un balzo tra le braccia del ragazzo, tira più forte i capelli e geme al minimo movimento di quel palmo ruvido.  
Non ha bisogno di abbassare lo sguardo per immaginare ciò che potrebbe vedere. Gli basta sentire il palmo e le dita chiuse sul suo sesso per avere un'immagine chiara di quelle rapide carezze che molestato la sua erezione dalla base fino alla punta arrossata e umida.  
Ansima rumorosamente, inarcandosi verso di lui senza alcuna esitazione, fidandosi di Kiryuu come già aveva fatto anni e anni prima. Si affida a lui e alle sue mani, mostrandosi senza maschere, senza neanche la forza di celare quella debolezza.  
Il piacere che lo avvolge è rassicurante e al tempo stesso lo intossica. Si perde in quelle sensazioni e solo dopo qualche minuto cerca inconsciamente le labbra di Kuro per soffocare il suo orgasmo. Divorando in quel modo anche i gemiti del suo compagno che, dopo qualche altra spinta, si riversa in lui.  
Le braccia di Kiryuu lo stringono protettive in quell’attimo subito successivo all’orgasmo, e abbandonando poi il suo corpo, lo protegge fino a quando entrambi non riescono a riprendere fiato.  
È in quel momento che Shu cerca di tornare ad essere se stesso, assumendo un cipiglio contrariato - che, forse, gli esce anche malissimo vista la palese soddisfazione.  
«Non hai usato il preservativo», gli fa presente, strappando un basso verso a Kuro - esasperato? O divertito? È difficile dirlo.  
«Mi prendo cura io di te, dopo», dichiara con quella sua voce roca e calda che fa quasi tremare Shu.  
Sente le guance bruciare per quella promessa - sapeva già che Kiryuu l’avrebbe fatto, non aveva nessun dubbio a riguardo - ma quello non gli impedisce di sentirsi un po’ emozionato e di aggrottare ugualmente le sopracciglia in una smorfia che dovrebbe mostrare tutto il suo ‘orgoglio ferito’.  
Apre la bocca, pronto infatti a elencare tutti i motivi per il quale è contrariato - solo in apparenza, in realtà -, ma Kuro, anticipandolo, gli copre le labbra con il palmo della mano. Lo fa con delicatezza, senza imporsi con forza come invece il suo aspetto da duro potrebbe suggerire.  
«Non potresti... goderti il momento?», mormora piano, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Shu, in realtà, ha già smesso di ascoltarlo. Gli basta sentire la sua mano sulla bocca, avvertire contro il labbro inferiore quelle piccole imperfezioni che la rendono a suo dire perfetta, per perdere ogni voglia di mostrarsi irritato. Soffia con il naso, rilassandosi come svuotato da ogni velleità, socchiudendo poi gli occhi per accettare quella situazione tutt’altro che spiacevole.  
«… mi hai appena baciato la mano?»  
«… NO!»


End file.
